


[Galolio]迟到

by seral09



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seral09/pseuds/seral09
Summary: 原著时间线第三年。交往中的加洛和里欧早晨因为各种原因迟到了的故事。R13左右。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	[Galolio]迟到

* * *

和往常一样平和的冬日里的一个星期一，FDPP第三大队。没有警报响起的上午总是分外悠闲，窗外阴沉的天色和零星飘落的雪花，把开着暖气的室内衬托得格外温情。雷米和巴里斯坐在办公桌前看报纸，露琪亚对着电脑屏幕修改她新发明的机器的图纸，而艾娜大概是在仓库里清理文件……

“大家早啊！”

九点整的时候加洛准时出现在办公室门口，鼻尖冻得通红，头发上也挂着雪花，像往常一样面带爽朗地开口向大家打了个招呼，转身就朝着楼下更衣室的方向走了过去。背后传来雷米的声音：“里欧呢？”

“他马上就来。”

问这样的话也并不奇怪。自从两年半前里欧加入烈焰救援队以来，那两个人就总是成对出现，像是一秒钟也分不开似的。不仅白天一起来上班，晚上也回同一个家吃饭睡觉。一开始确实是因为重建中的城市房源紧张，队里没有为里欧找到合适的宿舍。后来终于一切安排妥当，里欧也从加洛家搬了出来。可没过多久不知道怎么的两个人又搬到了一起，里欧的宿舍也就退了。

这中间的确发生了很多意外，作为旁观者的雷米也不甚了解事件的全貌。但雷米隐约记得，这样的决定是在加洛的大力坚持下促成的。

两个男人住在一起多不方便啊，如果哪天喝醉了的晚上想带女孩子回家都得有所顾忌。明明一般人都会避免这样发生的情况，可那两个人却好像乐在其中似的。连消防学校过来实习的后辈见到他俩也会夸一句：“关系真好啊！”，附带一个仰望羡慕的表情。

谁能想到前国民英雄能和前恐怖分子老大相处地这么融洽呢？两个人之间那个如胶似漆的氛围，别说是根针了，大概是连粒灰尘都插不进去。

“真少见啊，居然没有一起来上班。”露琪亚也从电脑屏幕后面探出了头。

九点十五分的时候，门把手再次被转动了。里欧身上包裹着一件黑色呢子大衣，脖子上则围着灰色格子围巾，把一把透明伞放在了门口的架子上。那一贯清淡的私服风格总是跟本人的气质相得益彰，而声音还是像每天听到的那样冷淡中带着一点点有距离感的礼貌：“我对不起，我迟到了。”

“里欧早上好！没关系哟，今天大家都没什么事做！”

露琪亚把咖啡机底下的杯子移开，正好看见金色头发青年眼下的黑眼圈。“诶？昨晚没休息好吗？”

“这两天楼上在装修，每天都施工到很晚。”

“诶？但是加洛好像睡得很好的样子。”

“他、他可能没听见吧。”

“果然那个家伙是个笨蛋……可是刚刚从外面研修回来就碰到这种事，里欧也太辛苦了，一直睡不好可怎么办啊，身体不就完了吗？要不然去住宾馆吧。”

露琪亚说的是里欧一个月之前被派去海外研修，上周四刚刚回来的事情。早就听说那个研修班的课程非常紧张，每天只能睡两三个小时不说，里欧作为海外学员还要倒几天时差才能适应。刚下飞机的时候整个人确实瘦了一圈，被来接机的加洛·提莫斯扑上去拥抱的时候差点被压倒在地上。大家看见之后也心疼得不得了，晚上吃饭的时候一直劝他就地休假，可本人却说什么都都要正常通勤，结果第二天的星期五就来了。幸好接下来是个周末——可是今天这么一看，这个周末也没有好好地利用上嘛。

“我没事的，别担心。”

露琪亚看着里欧虚弱的脸色，深深叹了口气：“加洛也真是不会照顾人啊。”

“……不关他的事。”

说谎之后的心虚和窘迫让里欧朝着窗户的方向别过了头，佯装是观察着窗外电线杆子上刚挂上去的圣诞节灯饰。

“里欧喝什么？卡布奇诺？”露琪亚接着说。

“我自己来就……”

“没关系啦，别客气。”

说着一杯卡布奇诺就泡好了。从刚才开始就发现屋里没有那个男人的身影，难道路上耽搁了还没到吗？正在这么想着，露琪亚把加了糖的咖啡塞进里欧的手里。“刚刚去了更衣室还没出来呢。”

“谢谢，那我也先去换衣服。”

里欧点了点头。

* * *

衣服其实早就换好了，三分钟就换好了。但是加洛·提莫斯还是迟迟没有从更衣室里出来，而是坐在皮质长椅上抱着头捶胸顿足。

为什么就没控制住呢——一定是因为现在是冬天，这个即使开了暖气可是半夜从被窝里出来还是觉得冷的季节。这种季节里，在黑暗中拥抱着心爱之人滚烫的身躯，与对方共享同一个棉被，把脖子埋在对方的颈窝里嗅闻带着体温的发香，是个正常男人也该忍不住了吧。

而且，已经整整一个月了。

三年以来，自从和里欧在那场意外中相识之后，两个人的人生轨迹就像是命中注定一般重合在了一起，几乎就没有分开过这么长时间。里欧自己搬出去住的那段时间里，虽然晚上见不到面，但是白天在办公室也总能遇见。而刚刚过去的那个月里，每天晚上在黑暗中醒来，都能伸手摸到旁边冰冷的空位。 

渐渐的，窗外下雪了。夜晚的云被雪光映照着变得很亮很亮，心中的孤独和伤感被无限放大。隔两三天才能收到的简短的语音短讯早就不够听了，加洛只能坐在床边对着飘落的雪花发呆。

好希望里欧早点回来，身体里的每个细胞都在叫喊。

失去了家人的自己，和失去了曾经赖以生存的世界的里欧，就这么像是互相取暖一般依赖着彼此，在一片废墟中寻找新的栖身之处。

虽然类似的话谁也没有说出口，但是谁都在心底默默肯定着对方的重要性。

所以，所以这个久别重逢的情况，一个周末！48小时！真得不够啊！加洛沮丧地垂下了头。

还想要更多，想要把无处安放的想念化作掌心的热度揉进对方的身体里，想要用宣泄不尽的热情封住对方的所有感官，想要让对方的每一次心跳和失神都是因为自己。

明明失去了家人之后已经放弃了所有属于「自我」的执念，再也不敢奢求「自己」想要的东西，可是遇见对方的那一刻，一切都改变了。如果没有朝夕相处，或许也不知道这仅有的分别也这么痛苦。不知不觉间，这痛苦已经到了无法忽视的程度。所以才想要用身体确认那被距离和时间隔开的一点点缝隙是否有被好好掩埋。

所以、所以——‘啪嗒’一声。

加洛抬起头，站在门口的是里欧。

弹簧门很快就在背后关上了。里欧朝着加洛走了过去，那走路的姿势多少有点不自然，或许只有加洛能看得出来。实际上这一路坐电车上班，里欧的身体状态都够呛，腿使不上力气。幸好有个位置让他坐着，不然简直要晕过去了。

“你换好衣服了啊，还在这里呆着干什么？”

他绕过坐在那里的青色头发男人，用钥匙拧开了自己的储物柜。那家伙今天穿了一件黑色的高领毛衣，显得挺拔的上半身和宽阔的肩膀非常性感。稍微往那边瞥一眼，里欧就又想起来了今天早晨自己仰躺着的视角看到的样子，从腹肌到喉结再到那双被情欲洗得发亮的苍蓝色眼睛。是因为反差吗？平时里像个笨蛋一样的家伙，每次出现那种认真的、像是要捕食猎物的兽类一样的眼神，他就忍不住心跳不已。

今天清晨也是一样，明明昨晚已经做了好几次，在半睡半醒之中被一双有力的胳膊从背后抱住，耳畔感觉到那熟悉的气息时、身体就已经软了，大脑的意识也不知道飞到了何处。整个人被嵌进了加洛的怀里，被无法抗拒的高热包裹着，整个感官世界又变成了只剩下加洛一个人。

明明周末的两天都是这么过的，除了吃饭之外几乎都在床上、一步也没有踏出过家门。这家伙为什么还没满足？一边这么想着，身体内部又燃起了小小的火苗，被握住的中心传来了电流般的麻痹感。

结果变成了现在这种不小心射在了里面只能去浴室洗澡，不得不迟到只能让加洛一个人先去上班的情况。

“我在等你啊！”

加洛抱起胳膊，站起来走到里欧旁边，手撑着那排储物柜看着他。他看见他撩起身上那件米白色的宽松毛衣，下面的风景的好不迷人——全都是这两天留下的红色咬痕，在那白皙细腻的皮肤上面格外明显，幸好现在是冬天，如果是夏天的话肯定就被发现了——两个人现在的交往还是秘密，不公布也是怕引起舆论上的麻烦。虽然队里的大家都不会说出去，但是一旦被知道、就得让大家共同承担保守秘密的义务，对大家来说也是一种压力。

加洛看着里欧套上那熟悉的烈焰救援队的宽大工装，不过那端正的脸上的表情倒是一如既往的平静，丝毫没有要生气的样子。这么一比，倒是显得加洛比较局促了。

“我换完了，走吧？”

里欧关好了柜门，没事儿似的抬起头。

“你……没事吧？”

“什么没事？”

“后、后面……”

这种事情对加洛·提莫斯来说做的时候没难度，说出来就不行了。今早他确实有点过分，一直做到闹钟被按掉了五次——也是情不自禁。但是里欧·弗提亚正好跟他相反，他倒是不介意在连那种事情都做过了的对象面前实话实说。

“你说你留在里面的东西吗？都洗干净了。以后求你早晨的时候一定戴套行么，不然上班迟到真得太麻烦了。”

“不用说那么明白我也听得懂。对不起，下次不会再这样了……”

“这种事情不用太介意。」里欧扶额，觉得阵阵头痛：“我没你想得那么……”

这个瞬间，可能是因为一早就剧烈运动又没吃早饭的缘故，里欧突然脚下发软，眼前被黑暗覆盖了。以为自己马上要摔倒，再次睁开眼睛却发现自己正身处在加洛胸前，整个身体被那双有力的手臂抱在怀里。

是加洛身上的味道。干净得像冬天的阳光一样的味道，即使外面在下雪，在这个怀抱中也永远都是晴天。

不由自主地伸出双手，环住那坚实的后背。目光交汇时脸上莫名其妙烧了起来，赶紧把头埋在了那温暖的胸口。

自己确实也一直在渴求着——想要更多的触碰，想看到对方因为自己沉沦的样子，即使把这具身体燃尽了也没关系。只有在这个时候，已经逝去的高热才会重新苏醒，简直就好像是加洛的存在填补了失去普罗米亚后的空虚一般，让人安心又怀念，再也欲罢不能。

但是，怎么也无法承认自己确实被俘虏了。想要拼命掩藏那个被对方牢牢掌控到一点余裕也不剩，在情事中失去意识，过后甚至双腿发软站不起来的自己，大概是出于最后一点莫名的自尊心。

“我说你啊，还装……”

加洛叹了一口气，看着那个静止不动的金黄色脑袋，还有蓬松的头发旁边露出的一点点泛红的耳廓，把下巴抵在里欧的头顶：“先这么呆一会儿可以么？”

没有反应就是默许。这个硬撑的家伙，每次露出马脚的时候都让加洛觉得十分可爱。

从一开始就是这样，无条件地答应他各种各样的事情。

到底两个人在青涩这件事上是谁也不逞多让，就好像一直在以同样的步调试探着往前走一样。

加洛伸出手，像是抚摸一只疲惫的猫咪似的安抚着里欧的后背，呼吸也被熟悉的味道填满了。很早之前他就觉得奇怪，明明用的是一样的洗发香波和浴液，为什么这家伙身上的味道这么好闻？不会是传说中的体香吧……

“你说，以后不会再这样了？”

终于，那个金黄色的脑袋抬起了头，明亮的眼睛自下而上望着加洛。

“怎么了。”加洛不太明白。

“不行。”

“哈？”

“不同意。”

“但是，会迟到啊。”总算是听明白了对方的意思，加洛感到一丝惊喜，又有点无奈。

“那就迟到好了。”里欧伸出手，环住了加洛的脖颈，温热的气息凑了上去：“迟到，也不坏啊。”

“嗯嗯？”

惊讶的尾音消失在被暖气烘得干燥的空气中，而他未说出口的疑问被一个突如其来的湿润的吻打断了。

“这两个人还没换好衣服吗？咖啡都凉了……”

门外，楼上。刚刚用软件画好了第三张图纸的露琪亚从电脑屏幕前抬起头，看了一眼咖啡机旁边里欧留下的白色纸杯。

-fin-


End file.
